Singing from Your Heart
by DraagonBidden
Summary: fem! HArry x Draco. They are both administered a potion which enables them to sing their deepest feelings to one another, and everyone things they will be songs of hate and cruelty. But, even after the shocking song choices- something clicks between them, and they preform a third, special song. One- shot. T to be safe, nothing that bad, really.


Lily and Draco were standing across the floor from each other, glaring. Lily smirked and thought to herself ' Merlin, Lily Potter, Girl Who Lived, Girl who killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is being subject to a singing truth potion...' Draco was thinking something along the same lines. Snape walked between them, and all three felt the eyes of everyone in the school upon them. Snape began, in a drawling voice," You each have agreed to take the Singing Truth potion. This potion will cause you to sing a song that mirrors your deepest feelings to the one that also takes the potion in the same room. Begin." Lily and Draco each sipped the pink, frothy potion from the goblet, and for a moment, there was scilence.

Then they began to walk twoards the middle. 'What am I doing? I can't control my body!' Lily thought. She was nearing a breakdown. Draco stopped first, and lurched a little, and Lily realized- he was going first!

The school laned forward excitedly- the two enemies- ooh, what fun!

Draco gulped, then began:

"_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You [x3]

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you"

Draco and Lily flushed as they heard the silence that had fallen around them.

Everyone had been shocked at his choice of lyrics. All of a sudden, Lily felt a rising in her 'stomach, and her mouth sprang open.

"You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset  
She's going off  
about something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
She'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
you belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Walking the streets  
With you and your well- kept jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.  
You say you're fine -  
I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing  
With a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
you belong with me?  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Oh, I remember you were runnin to the common room  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me?  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby,  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me."

Everyone drew a unanimous breath at her song. They all knew who the girl was - Pansy Parkinson, a horrid slytherin girl who threw her self at Draco at every opportunity.

Snape began to walk forward, but both students moved unanimously and were instantly walking twoard each other- as if on marrionette strings. " the duet~" McGonagall gasped.

_"__(Don't...Don't...Don't go breaking)  
_Neville gasped " T-they're dancing!

And as everyone looked, they saw he was right- they had begun to circle each other.

_Don't go breaking my heart_

Draco twirled Lily around_  
I couldn't if I tried_

Lilly pressed up against him_  
Oh, hunny, if I get restless_

Draco feigned comical worry_  
Baby, you're not that kind  
_Lily grabbed his arm and began to twirl him around._  
Oooh_

Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Ohh, baby  
You know I gave you my heart  
They began to move in a series of fluid movements, twirling, jumping, smiling, and doing amazing feats of gymnastics._  
[Chorus]  
Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart_

And nobody told us  
'Cause nobody showed us  
Come on baby, it's up to us now  
Oooh, I think we can make it

Oooh  
And faster and faster they moved, both of them clearly enjoying it._  
And nobody knows it (nobody knows it)  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Oh, baby  
You know I gave you my heart_

[Chorus]  
Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart

Oooh  
You put the sparks to flame  
I've got your heart in my sights

Oooh

nobody knows it (nobody knows it)  
When I was down  
I was a clown  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Oh, baby  
I gave you my heart

(don't...don't...don't...don't go breaking my)

I won't go breaking  
Lily's voice really did accompany Draco's, and the students looked on, dumbstruck._  
Oh, don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart_

Ooh woah, Ooh yeah

I won't go breaking your heart

Oh don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart"

And as they sang the last line, they came together and kissed as Draco picked up Lily in his arms and twirled her around. Then, as they felt the potion wear off, they jumped back, and scrambled to opposite sides of the room.

Lily flushed red as she saw Draco was wearing the same face as her, shocked and pleased.

And for one glorious second, everything was silent.

And then everyone cheered. Except for Pansy and Gwen ( Ginny xD) , everyone was happy for the two, as they say Draco grab lily's arm and dragged her out of the room.

finis.


End file.
